Total Drama Surviving the Island
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: Another season of Total Drama is coming up and I need a cast of 16 of your characters to go up against 8 of my OCs for the prize, a million big ones... maybe a couple interns might be good too of course *grins evilly*
1. OC Form

_**Hi, I've been wanting to do one of these for a while XD**_

_**Another season of Total Drama is coming up and I need a cast of 16 of your characters to go up against 8 of my OCs, a couple interns might be good too of course *grins evilly***_

_**So if you think your up to Chris' dramatic challenges then send in your tape~**_

**-OC APPLICATION-**

**NAME:**

**NICKNAME:**

**AGE (15-17) (18-21 if you wanna be an intern):**

**APPEARANCE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**BACKGROUND (nothing _too_ dramatic):**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**EVERYDAY OUTFIT:**

**PAJAMAS:**

**AUDITION TAPE:**

**QUIRKS: (specific behavior, disorders, skills, odd allergies, fears):**

**RELATIONSHIP (yes/no and what they're looking for):**

**and are they a camper or intern**

**btw, Interns don't get voted off, but they do have to test the possibly fatal challenges and do whatever Chris asks (though they might get their two cents in on him in due time)**

_**For those of you willing to join the Total Drama cast this season, feel free to review or PM your application =^.^= not all of you will be chosen, but I might find some loopholes later on...**_

**Also if you have an account and have reviewed/PMed an application, and I PM you, please reply, it will involve your character's role in the story. If you do _not_ have an account then please give me any pointers on your character throughout the story (include the name too) that you think I should know.**


	2. Interns Ahoy!

**Hey guys, this is the first official chapter of the story :3**

**I'm still accepting OC forms for interns, and will be, through most of the story, I can't guarantee all OCs will be accepted though I'll do my best to accept most of them, no promises. So, for campers I have:**

**Derrick Jaylon**

**Vrena Marquis**

**Alec Mercer**

**Jasmine Knight**

**Samantha Lunar Vorhees**

**Mia Fletcher**

**Malaya Moore**

**Jasmine Lily Redhorn &Vulcan Arrow**

**Jose Chavez**

**Aaron Flynt**

**Malina Verez &Teddy Cohen **

**Rafael Javier **

**Candy Wood**

**Bianca White**

**Elizabeth Signs**

***the names that are doubled up means that two were submitted by the same person**

**I just need 1 more **_**lucky **_**camper XP Also for all of you who have posted an OC form, or intend to, please tell me if they can swim & if they like horror films or are terrified of them (just say how they'd react to a horror flick) Remember that all OC forms (camper or intern) can be reviewed or PMed, same goes if you have anything to say about how your character is presented in the story, if you have complaints about your character then please act civil when doing so. Also if you post two OCs then I'll try to use both but in my lists like the one above, then they'll only take up one spot. Oh wow, I totally forgot in the last chapter, for any future challenges can you please let me know a swim wear that your character would wear, please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, each OC goes to its own respective person, ect.**

**This first chapter (and possibly the next) is only going to involve the interns coming to the island and preparing for the campers.**

_At the boarding dock, 5:30 pm_

A black, outdated limo drove through the narrow streets of south eastern Muskoka, Ontario. The limo pulled up to the dock labeled "Camp Wawanakwa Boarding Docks" and halted with a screech. The door opened up slowly as a tall milky brown skinned boy in a red 'You Only Live Once' shirt, black jeanswith a belt crossing over, a pair of white red and black Jordans, and a buzz cut like the rapper Drake, made his way out and on to the dock.

When he looked up he saw three girls on the edge of the dock. The shorter one looked over from her seat on a crate, finished painting something on a large white sign she had balanced on her knee and then held it up. It said "WELCOME INTERNS :D" in large red letters. The teen let out a slight laugh and picked up his suitcase, he looked over at the other two girls. One was sitting on the dock laughing as the other one tried to climb up the wooden pole, reaching for a bikini top that was hung on the top. After seeing them he cautiously walked up to the one who had held up the sign.

"Yo, what up? I'm Kevin Johnson." He said in an almost-deep voice as the girl looked through a notepad she had in her lap, after she nodded and looked back up at him he added "Just call me KJ though."

"Cool, I'm Cyan… like the pepper." She said with a laugh. Cyan had a slight tan; her hair was in a short bob, the back barely heading past the nap of her neck, the front swinging down long enough to brush her collar bones. Cyan's eyes were a bright, light green, she was wearing a sleeveless summer dress that was black with white tie die and a pair of black strap sandals.

"Hi!" squawked the chick who was trying to shimmy up the pole "I'm… Demitri" she said in-between pants. Demitri had long black micro braided hair in a ponytail and a dark tan. She had on a black spaghetti strap shirt with red and black paint splatter board shorts and no shoes, but a shiny anklet that looked like a snake.

The one laughing on the dock collapsed onto her back. "I'm Demeter, the idiot up there is my twin" she said with a smirk. She was dressed exactly like Demitri except her hair was down and unbraided, it went almost to her thighs, and two solid white streaks at the front of the crease.

KJ opened his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by a car door slamming shut. A lanky and tan blonde girl stepped up onto the docks, her eyes hidden behind green sunglasses with blue lenses. Her hair curled down to her waist, she was wearing a green tube top over jean shorts and had on green flip flops to match.

After seeing the new comer, Cyan waved her sign around energetically. The blonde smiled widely as she walked over "I'm Mela Charks" she said while still smiling.

"…. Okay~ I found you, I'm Cyan by the way" Cyan said while flipping through her notebook again "Nice to meet you. This is one of your fellow interns, KJ… and over there is Demeter and Demitri over there." She said, gesturing in their general direction with her pencil.

Mela giggled "What are they doing?"

Cyan smirked and let out a laugh "Demitri wouldn't shut up so Demeter took one of Demitri's bathing suit tops and threw it up there." Cyan said pointing at the pole at the corner of the dock.

Demitri let out a triumphant sound as she finally grasped her bathing suit top and pulled it off of the pole, she lost her balance and landed flat on her back with a thud and a groan. "Worth it... definitely worth it." Demitri said, holding up the top before letting her arm fall back down. Demeter on the other hand was cackling at her sister's misfortune, she was practically rolling on the deck as she laughed. Mela looked concerned and KJ had a 'what the hell?' look on his face, Cyan only ignored her sisters as she started doodling on her notepad.

Another car door sounded. An average heighted girl with caramel skin and mid-length brown hair with red highlights walked forward while dragging a suitcase. She had on a dark purple crew neck t shirt and dark jeans, along with black and teal tennis shoes. She gave a sigh of relief when the breeze hit her face, she had been getting cramped in the stuffy outdated limo.

"Ruby!" Cyan squealed, running up to the girl. Ruby looked up and saw her friend, smiling slightly at her. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever!" Cyan ranted, hugging Ruby.

Ruby just laughed and shook her head "Your dad better not try anything while I'm here." She said warningly. Cyan just gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

Two more car doors shut. A skinny guy with vivid green eyes and black hair walked up onto the dock; he had on a long-sleeved black undershirt and a pink t shirt with butcher knives printed onto the left side, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Behind him was a busty and slightly tanned girl with sea green eyes that had black tear drops tattooed underneath them, she almost looked like a Latina. Her hair was a short and messy chocolate brown. She was wearing a Gorillaz t shirt, jean shorts, black slip on Vans, and a pair of large-lens reflecting warden's sunglasses.

The guy stepped forward and was about to say his name before Cyan raised her hand to stop him. "Let me guess… uh… Leonard Hewitt?" she said while flipping through her notebook.

The black haired boy looked up "Leonardo, Leonardo Hewitt." He corrected, Cyan quickly edited his name on her list before looking up at him apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said with a slight smile. "And _you _must be Vanessa Johnson." Cyan said looking over to the girl behind Leonardo "These over here are your fellow interns, KJ, Mela, and Ruby. Also, I'm Cyan, and those two rejects by the pole are my sisters Demeter and Demitri." Cyan said with a tilted smile. Just as Cyan finished up the introductions the boat pulled up to the docks, to the intern's surprise, it was a luxury yacht. Cyan face palmed when she saw scrawled on the side in calligraphy '_U.S.S. McLean' _in blue letters. "Of course he would do that." She mumbled to herself

"EVERYBODY ON DECK!" Demeter yelled, already on the first level viewing deck, Demitri was behind her dragging their suitcases behind her with an exhausted look.

As everyone filed onto the yacht they all gasped. The interior was decorated expensively, black leather seats wrapped around the entire first level. A drink bar was in the back corner of the room, next to the doorway that led to the outer deck.

"Enjoy your time here interns 'cause after 7 hours your not leaving camp until the end of the season." Demeter said, sliding onto the bar.

Everyone scattered after that, KJ went over to check out the Jacuzzi on the aft side with a grin. Mela and Vanessa went over to the booth seats by the bar, they eyed the flat screen that hung just behind it. Leo walked up the stairs to the second level, his eyes widened in approval when he saw the indoor lounge, he jumped onto one of the couches and flicked on the TV to Syfy just in time to see the end of the Friday the 13th marathon. Ruby and Cyan went over to the opposite side of the bar; a short bookcase was in the corner where the bar met the wall and proceeded to pick up books to read.

_Seven hours later, 12:30_

It was half an hour past midnight, half the group was still awake. Leo had passed out during the movie marathon, KJ was reclining in the back corner of the Jacuzzi in a pair of black red and white board shorts. Mela had her head down on the bar asleep, a half finished glass of soda next to her, Vanessa was watching AFV still laughing at a video that had come on a minute ago. Cyan was drawing with a pile of sharpies next to her, and Ruby was on her fifth book of the evening. Demeter and Demitri were asleep on one of the booths, curled up together in their sleep.

Chris walked on board quietly "Awww, how nice, they're getting some shut eye." He said looking around "… too bad." He smiled before pulling out an air horn and a bullhorn from one of the drawers in the wall of the yacht. Chris took no time in waking them all up with the horn, being sure to put on the headphones that he had had hanging around his neck. "Wakey wakey interns" Chris said with a perky tune as collective screams filled his ears. _"Yeah, this'll be a good season." _Chris thought with glee.

**How do you like it so far? Btw, the first couple chapters will be just interns :D please review~**


End file.
